Files (Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward)
There are various files within Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward that Sigma finds along his journey. They are viewable within the "Files" button, which is located at the bottom of the screen. Elevator Poster Found on the leftmost wall of the elevator, it says to count the babies and old people on it. Sun Key Found behind the first set of Chromatic Doors, used in the first round of the Ambidex Game, Moon Key Found behind the second set of Chromatic Doors, used in the second round of the Ambidex Game. Star Key Found behind the final set of Chromatic Doors, used in the third round of the Ambidex Game, It can then be used over and over again, Floor A Map Shows the map for Floor A. Floor B Map Shows the map for Floor B. Supplementary Rules Found behind the first set of Chromatic doors, states that after an escape room is completed, you can return to it at anytime. Supplementary AB Rules Found in the Gaulem Bay, Treatment Center, and Archives, states that at least one member of a pair or their solo must vote in the Ambidex Game or else they will get penalized. Astronomy Magazine Found behind the sofa in the Lounge, it states that a lunar eclipse will occur on December 31, 2028 at 4:30 pacific time. Bartender's Journal Found in a closet in the Lounge, it states that a family brought their son to a bar for a drink. Each person says different things on it. The bottom of the note states that one person is lying, This is used to get the File Password. Paper With Bleach Solution Found in Infirmary Closet attached to clipboard, it states that two solutions are needed to make a detergent. Colorful Note Found inside of the medicine closet in the infirmary, is used to show the order you need to press the colors on the ADAM scanner minigame, Big Monitor Hint Found after putting the memory card in the moniter, reveals what A and B are in the paper with bleach solution, Newspaper Clipping Found inside the Infirmary safe, States that the Radical 6 infection has killed 100,000 people and that the government is setting up quarantine facilities to keep the virus from spreading. Frequency List Found inside the rightmost closet in the Gaulem Bay. Shows different radio frequencies with their ID numbers. Rough Sketch Of Gaulem Bay Found on the computer in the Gaulem Bay, shows a layout of the room and features. Eye Poster Found on the wall of the Gaulem Bay, it shows a picture of an eye and letters. This poster is used to match the Gaulem's eyes and convert them to letters to obtain the Escape and File passwords for this room. Gaulem Bay Plug Found in the safe of the Gaulem Bay, is actually the key to K's armor. Billards Poster Found on the leftmost wall of the Rec Room, shows different billard balls labeled from 1 to 15, their colors, and the shapes of the white circles around the numbers. Used to determine which balls to drop into the pockets of the pool table. Dartboard Diagram Found on the wall next to the dartboard in the Rec Room. Explains how the rules of the dartboard minigame works. PH Detection Document Found in the moving shelf in the Pantry, explains what each PH is if the number is basic, neutral, or acidic. This file is used when determining filling the water jugs, Calendar (1st Half Of Year) Found on the back wall of the pantry, shows the dates for the months of January through June. Calendar (2nd Half Of Year) Found along with the first half of the year calendar, shows the dates for the months of July through December. This file is used to enter the correct data into the computer to obtain the ration boxes. Calendar Note Found on the back of the calendar states a hint on how to get the file password by entering the date Sigma was captured into the computer. Nutrition Chart Found on the moving shelf inside the Pantry, states what each food dish contains and how much of the substance, Nutrient Balance Chart Found on the moving shelf in the pantry. Shows how much of each substance persons A through E require. PEC (Outside) Found in PEC manuel Clover reads, shows with dots to connect to get inside the pressure exchange chamber. PEC (Inside) Found by Clover outside of PEC, shows which dots to connect in order to exit the PEC. Color Chart Found in PEC, states hint on how to complete the shape combination locks minigame. Blue Memory Card Found in the PEC safe, the memory card for the Mars Mission Test Site, Hydroponics Research Found in the Laboratory, shows the steps of how to perform hydroponics research. Hydroponics Research 2 Shows the second part for hydroponics research. Steps For Dissecting A Frog Found in the Laboratory, shows how to dissect a frog. DNA Extraction Instructions Found in the Laboratory, explains how to extract DNA. Research Journal Found in the safe of the Laboratory, explains how the Radical 6 virus works and how it affected the world. Axelavir Found in the safe of the Laboratory, a medicine that can cure Radical 6. Hit/Blow Game Found in the Treatment Center, explains how the Hit/Blow game works and its rules. Illustration Of Dice Game Found in the Treatment Center, shows a dice game that is needed to get the Escape and File passwords. Injection Gun Found in the safe of the Treatment Center, the gun contains Neostigmine which can counter Tubocurine. Timeline Found in the safe of the B. Garden, shows the timeline for the entire Zero Escape series. Immunoglobulin Dice Positions Colored Bookmark Input Device Business Card Placement Business Card Placement Requests World Map Blue Dice Green Dice Red Dice AB Game, Q Edition Axelavir x2 Category:Article stubs Category:Game mechanics